


HOME

by NaathyLara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaathyLara/pseuds/NaathyLara
Summary: One shot inspired by the song Home by Michael Bublé. (I recommend you to go and listen to it)(Otayurio) - AU - Where Yuri is pregnant and hormonal, Otabek it's a famous DJ and a very loving husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well 2000 words it's quite enough I believe, I could have make it longer but it wouldn't be a proper one shot that way.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, just like I enjoyed writing this two love birds. Especially Yuri, he reminds me so much of myself (He does, I swear).
> 
> Anyway! Thank you, as always, for reading and look forward for more one shots!

**_January 3rd, 2021_**

Yuri had woken up to an empty bed yet again; he wasn't complaining, he had chosen this life long ago, but it still made him yearn for his dear husband that was probably half across the world, on tour. He missed being there with him, backstage.

Slowly he sat up and reached a hand to held his baby bump, the main reason he had to stay behind and rest.

He stood up and walked towards the full length mirror in his bedroom; his hair had grown longer, he was a tad taller and his eyes were different. He felt so tamed now, he had grown soft and it was mainly Otabek's fault, that giant teddy bear of his.

The very familiar sound of an incoming Skype call pried his attention away from the mirror, without a second thought, he clicked the answer button and sat down in front of his laptop with a wide smile.

 _-Hey babe!-_ Said Otabek with that silky voice of him, Yuri swore that man had put a spell on him.

 _-Hi Beka-_ Yuri answered sounding utterly groggy, a big yawn escaped his mouth, to which Otabek couldn't not laugh at. His Yuri looked so beautiful.

Small rays of sunlight peeking through the creeks of the closed window, illuminating Yuri's hair and giving him such a beautiful glow; pregnancy suited that boy so much and Otabek was the only one really noticing it.

 _-Did I wake you up, Yura?-_ He said with a frown, knowing beforehand that his husband needed the sleep.

Yuri chuckled _-Two seconds and you are already worrying. I woke up a few minutes ago-_ He wouldn't really admit it, hence why he gave his husband the cold shoulder whenever he worried for him, but in fact, it made him swoon and fall for the man all over again.

 _-Oh good then! How are you? Both of you I mean-_ Of course Otabek would ask that.

The Kazakh saw a hand going over the camera, then the screen moving awkwardly downward, stopping at Yuri's small belly. It was so noticeable since his husband was so slim, a baby indeed was forming there.

 _-I'm fine, she... well, she keeps growing-_ Maybe he was a very hot and famous DJ but seeing how out of nowhere his husband had popped a belly almost made him tear up. Then his brain caught up to what Yuri just said.

 _-Wait!, What?, It's a she? We are having a daughter?!-_ The Russian pushed back his laptop screen to get a view of Otabek's excited face.

 _-Shit! I'm sorry, so sorry Beka! I was going to tell you as soon as you got home! Damn it!-_ Yuri huffed, he was such an idiot. This was no way of telling the future father his baby's gender, not when he was miles away, but seeing Otabek's face now, it was worth it.

 _-Oh my God, Yura! I just.... I can't! A girl? Wow!-_ This man was about to explode, at least that's how it seemed from Yuri's point of view.

 _-Yeah, so... you better fucking hurry up and get back home, she is very impatient.-_ Suddenly the tone in Yuri's voice changed and Otabek straight away caught on it.

It tore Otabek apart, not being able to be there for his incredibly frail husband. It sounded nuts, to put that word next to Yuri's name, but nobody knew him like he did, nobody.

Having this lifestyle wasn't as fulfilling as every other human being thought it was; he wouldn't lie, he did have his share of fun and he loved music to no end, however he got used of going backstage to find Yuri waiting for him, without him his dream was so incomplete. Although knowing that even this much time apart didn't affect their relationship, made him realize how lucky he was to have found Yuri.

 _-I'm in Paris, just two more stops Yura. I'll be home before you even know, I promise. I miss you both so much already.-_ God only knew how much Otabek missed his family.

Yuri looked down slightly, making his long bangs cover his face to try and hide that small tear that managed to escape from the corner of his eyes. He sniffed, making Otabek crack.

 _-Babe? Are you... are you crying? Please don't!-_ Holy heavens, was Yuri crying in front of him? How?! This was simply not possible!. He was grabbing each side of his laptop screen so hard, it wouldn't surprise Otabek if it would suddenly brake.

 _-It's your damn fault!-_ Otabek was very confused now _-Getting me pregnant with that dick of yours, then taking off for a fucking tour! And right now I don't even know why I'm crying! Your baby messed me up!.-_

The brown haired man bit down his lower lip to stop himself from laughing; he understood now, the hormones were taking over Yuri, still he better not laugh or he wouldn't hear the end of it.

 _-Amm..Yuri....I...-_ Was he supposed to apologize? God, this was so out of his league.

 _-Shut up! You better bring tons of chocolate or you won't step a single foot in this house, ever again!-_ Yuri gritted his teeth hard, hating himself to the moon and back for having this insufferable behavior but he couldn't help it, so Otabek was paying for it. It was partially his fault anyway!

Said man nodded at the screen _-I swear, I will!-_

_-You fucking better!-_

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
_**January 14th, 2021.**_

 _-I swear! If I have to hear Viktor telling me, one more time, how beautiful his son looks on the ice... I'm gonna murder him!-_ Yuri took a bite of his sandwich, or more like tore a piece of it apart like a hungry lion, which gave Otabek time to stop laughing and actually say something.

 _-Yuri, you've already posted who knows how many photos of Serafina's, soon to be, nursery! He is just as excited as you are, cut him some slack-_ But the murderous look he got in return from his Russian kitten through his laptop screen, only made him reconsider what he just said. _-What I mean is... He loves his son, that is no crime Yura-_

Yuri's shoulder relaxed slightly, which made Otabek sigh with relief.

 _-I know, I know! Why do you have to be so mature? Just give him some shit about it too and humor me!-_ Otabek was supposed to take his side! Though he got it, Viktor had always been like that, while he mostly kept to himself and only expressed his emotions through photos on Instagram. Yuri suddenly stood up and lowered his tights, just slightly below the waist to reveal a very red stretch mark that went down his belly, to disappear into his tights. Pointing at it he scoffed _-Because, just look at what your baby is doing to me, asshole!-_

Otabek narrowed his eyes, leaning forward towards the laptop's screen to try and look at whatever Yuri was pointing at on his body; either the lightning was terrible or there was nothing and this was one more thing his husband was exaggerating about, due to the hormones running rampant in his body. A few more seconds and then there it was, a quite red, scar looking line on his Yuri's small body.

 _-Yura, don't go there, you know there's nothing that may happen to you that could possibly make me like you less than I do now. Belly or not.-_ Please let those be the right words!

The gold haired man froze and sat down very slowly, a light red tint on his cheeks let Otabek know that he was safe, for now anyway.

 _-Whatever!-_ Yuri mumbled, obviously feeling awkward so he decided to change the subject _-Hey amm...I did what you asked, went to another Doctor for confirmation and he agreed, we are having a girl Beka-_ He didn't know why Otabek asked him to do it, but he complied, at least this one time. The big ass smile at the other side of the screen was worth the trouble, he supposed.

 _-Man, I still can't believe it. A beautiful girl, I hope she gets your eyes.-_ And Yuri hoped she got Otabek's personality, because let's face it, Yuri wasn't precisely charming.

 _-You've always liked my eyes-_ Yuri teased, with a smirk, trying to make Otabek feel as awkward as him. Never did he expect his husband's answer though.

 _-I do, but since I got the chance to look at more than that, I learned that there are a few more interesting things on that body of yours than just your eyes, dear.-_ Otabek threw back at Yuri without any care in the world.

Yuri's blush hit him full on, making him look like a tomato and before they could exchange any more words, he grabbed his laptop and snapped it close. Fucking Otabek!

 **\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
_**February 8th, 2021 - St. Petersburg, Russia (3:00 a.m.)**_

A sudden and totally annoying buzzing, made Yuri groan from his comfortable position on his bed, who the fuck would call him this late? He was murdering that someone in the morning. Slowly, he reached for his phone to answer it without even looking at who the caller was.

 _-What?-_ He wasn't an amicable person, being half asleep didn't miraculously change him.

 _-Oh! I love you too, Yura.-_ Otabek chuckled at Yuri's obviously annoyed tone.

Yuri practically growled at his husband _-Fuck off, I was sleeping. Your goddamn daughter turned 4 months not long ago and she decided my belly was probably a dance studio. Amazing how she is already showing traits from her father, not letting me sleep at all.-_ He was talking with his eyes closed, he was truly tired. He had been told that after feeling the first kick, the baby movements would only get more constant and God, was the Doctor right!

Otabek chuckled at his husband. _-Well, it's good that I have my keys then.-_

The Russian boy only nodded sleepily _-Yeah it's g.... what? The fuck you are talking about?- _Yuri's eyes shot open when he heard the front door opening, he threw his phone on his bed in less than a second, rushing towards the door as fast as his pregnancy allowed him.__

____

He stopped right in front of the opened door, to see Otabek standing there with two huge suitcases behind him. _-B-but you said... you... you told me it was taking longer than this!-_ He spat angrily.

____

Nevertheless, Otabek didn't take it personal, he knew this was Yuri being surprised in a good way. Slowly he showed his husband a huge plastic bag _-I had to bring this chocolates, somebody asked for them-_

____

Both of them stood there, looking at each other lovingly before Yuri broke their eye contact to throw himself at his husband, who hugged him back with all his might, taking in Yuri's scent that he had been starting to forget _-I'm home, Yura.-_

____

Yuri pressed his face to his husband's chest, sniffing _-Welcome back, Beka.-_

____

 

____

**Author's Note:**

> -Disclaimer:
> 
> -I do not own Yuri on Ice story in anyway and I'm simply using it's characters for mere entertainment, no copyright infringement intended.
> 
> -The song is used for entertainment purposes as well, no copyright infringement intended .


End file.
